La pastora de Antigua
by Mina Mascabado
Summary: Dos hijos casados, cuatro por caer. Es el turno de Yoren, y Gendry y Arya tienen que averiguar quién diablos es la novia verdadera de su hijo. Basado en "La pastora de gansos", de los hermanos Grimm
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, nadie me paga, todo es de George R.R. Martin.

 _La pastora de Antigua_

(Basado en la Pastora de los Gansos de los Hermanos Grimm)

Cap.1

La reina Arya estaba en el patio de prácticas con Caeta.

— Levanta más el brazo— le dijo a su hija, la princesa lo hizo y tensó el arco, estaba a punto de disparar cuando su madre se acercó casi sin hacer ruido y sopló en su oído. Cat erró el tiro— ¡Madre! ¡Arruinaste mi tiro!

— No arruiné nada, sólo quería enseñarte que no es tan fácil acertar cuando hay distracciones alrededor, un espectro o un clan de las montañas por ejemplo.

— Hiciste trampa.

— Claro que lo hice, si no, no sería divertido.

El ruido de las armaduras de la guardia real las distrajo. El rey bajaba los escalones rodeado por "esos imbéciles disfrazados de hojalata" como le gustaba llamarlos. "No soy una niñita indefensa, no necesito que me protejan", pero Ser Davos insistía en que estuviera acompañado, al menos por dos guardias.

— ¡Arya!— gritó— ¡Carta de Cassie!

Arya y Cat subieron corriendo las escaleras con las faldas levantadas sin preocuparse mucho por la cara de sorpresa de los pajes.

— ¿Qué dice, está bien?

— Sí y no.

— Olvídalo, yo la leeré.

Podía ser rey, pero Gendry todavía no dominaba las letras como quisiera:

" _Sus majestades:_

 _Queridos Madre y Padre, estarán contentos de saber que el clima en la isla de Tarth es una delicia, mi señor Esposo se ha dado a la tarea de enseñarme a nadar y nunca creí que pudiera ser tan divertido. Sobre mis buenos padres no tengo queja alguna. Es verdad que Lady Brienne sigue rehusándose a usar joyas, aunque logré convencer a Ser Jaime de regalarle un collar de zafiros bellísimo para festejar su día del nombre. También tuvo la gran gentileza de mandar a hacer una barcaza de paseo para que pueda acompañar a mi esposo en sus travesías. Ha sido tan gentil conmigo que casi no puedo creer que se hable tan mal de él en los reinos. Seguramente se trata de gente ignorante que no sabe que le deben la vida. He adornado mi barcaza con unas telas en tonos dorados en honor a nuestra Casa, no tienen de que preocuparse, en mi corazón sigo siendo un ciervo coronado y nada lo cambiará. Deberían ver lo bonito que se refleja el sol en las velas cuando voy navegando._

 _La comida sigue sin gustarme. Ya he reprendido al cocinero muchas veces por no seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones que Pastel Caliente hizo que le enviarán. ¡Parece que ese hombre disfruta contrariarme! Pero Britos insiste en que le dé tiempo para acostumbrarse y estoy determinada a ser una esposa obediente, a cambio, él ha decidido complacerme con algunos caprichos. Me he confeccionado algunos vestidos con mis nuevos blasones y aunque no sea modesto de mi parte debo confesar que el color azul me sienta maravillosamente, resalta mis ojos. Las telas que han llegado desde Mereen son infinitamente superiores a lo que se producen en la isla y afortunadamente Lord Britos no ha reparado en gastos para que pueda coserme un ajuar nuevo con ellas. Mis bordados han mejorado mucho, incluso me permití un pequeño lujo adquiriendo hilo de oro de Lannisport y he adornado los corpiños con soles y lunas que le quedan muy bien a mis nuevos vestidos. Estoy muy contenta, y ustedes serán más felices cuando sepan los avances que he logrado aprendiendo a gobernar el castillo. Lady Brienne no duda en ayudarme cuando me encuentro con alguna dificultad, porque algunas de las criadas son muy flojas para hacer mantequilla y si ella no les hubiera ordenado que me tuvieran lista una ración fresca por las mañanas, no sé cómo podría soportar el desayuno. También tengo grandes noticias que quería comunicarles yo misma. Muy pronto habrá un heredero del castillo del Amanecer. ¡No se imaginan la alegría que nos ha dado confirmar que estoy esperando un bebé! O al menos espero que sea niño, si fuera niña, no podría evitar que Lady Brienne quisiera entrenarla en las armas y eso sí que causaría una gran discusión que espero no tener jamás._

 _Los amo y extraño enormemente_

 _Su obediente hija_

 _Lady Cassana de Tarth"_

Ahí terminaba la carta, serían abuelos de nuevo. Ned había recibido un niño fuerte y saludable al que— otra vez por consejo de Ser Davos— llamaron Robert.

Cat les arrancó la carta y corrió a enseñársela a sus hermanos. Arya y Gendry se quedaron en silencio, los dos pensaban lo mismo: Faltaban cuatro.

Sus hijos mayores estaban casados y establecidos, también estaban extrañamente felices con sus cónyuges, lo que era una cosa muy rara entre los príncipes y princesas. Todavía quedaban en la Fortaleza Roja Caeta, Yoren, Orys y Elenei, pero siendo Caeta la preferida por los dos reyes, decidieron que Yoren debía ser el siguiente en casarse. Él no tendría que trasladarse a la casa de su esposa y era un muchacho muy práctico que seguramente no resentiría hacer un matrimonio arreglado para beneficio de la Casa Baratheon

¿Quién podría ser? La amistad del Dominio estaba garantizada, y todos los hijos de Lord Tarly ya tenían compromisos, tal vez una boda norteña, pero hacía poco el mayor de los Tarly se había casado con la hija de Tormund Matagigantes, lo que garantizaba la paz con el reino del norte y el pueblo libre. Dorne estaba arreglado. ¿El Nido del Águila? No, descartaron esa idea recordando lo poco amigable que fue para Sansa. ¿Tal vez alguna casa menor? Todas las hijas de Lord Edmure estaban casadas o comprometidas. ¿Bracken, tal vez?

Llegó la hora de la cena y la discusión seguía. Caeta sugería que dejaran a Yoren escoger a quien se le antojara, Oryx decía que lo mejor era casarlo con la chica más rica y más fea que pudieran encontrar. Tal vez alguna de las hijas de Ser Bronn y Lollys la lerda para que le guardaran las más bonitas a él cuando fuera su turno. Cuando recibió un sonoro golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermano, Orys decidió callarse y concentrarse en su estofado, que como todo lo que cocinaba Pastel Caliente estaba delicioso. Elenei estaba callada, se preguntaba cómo le preguntaría a sus padres si habría forma de que se casara con el segundo hijo de Lord Tarly, en quien no dejaba de pensar desde el último torneo. Prefirió guardarse esa idea por el momento, si sus hermanos hacían buenas alianzas, ella pudiera hacer una que no sirviera de gran cosa.

Al terminar la cena, Arya se deshacía la trenza mientras Gendry se iba quitando el jubón con ayuda de un pobre paje que no sabía de qué tan mal humor estaba su señor hasta que le gritó:

— ¡Basta, puedo desnudarme yo solo! Mejor ve por vino, y que sea una buena garrafa.

—Pero, pero… pero Su majestad, Pastel Caliente dice…

— ¡Me importan un cuerno lo que diga Pastel Caliente!

— Enojarte con el pobre muchacho no te va a servir de nada. Si tanto te molesta el asunto del matrimonio, podemos pedirle a Sansa que lo arregle, le encanta hacer esas cosas.

— Yo soy el padre, debería poder opinar.

— ¡Te estoy dejando opinar, grandísimo testarudo toro!

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Llegó un cuervo de Antigua para el Rey.

Gendry tomó el pergamino pero se lo entregó a Arya en cuanto el maestre se fue.

— ¿Qué dice?— preguntó Gendry.

— Lord Baelor Hightower nos ofrece a su hija mayor para alguno de nuestros hijos.

— ¿Eso dice, la ofrece como si fuera una vaca?

— Claro que no, grandísimo bruto, dice un montón de idioteces sobre el honor que sería unir nuestras casas y blah blah blah, pero al final es lo mismo.

— ¿Dice algo de la muchacha?

— Un montón de cosas buenas que probablemente son mentiras… pero un matrimonio con los Hightower sería una buena idea. ¿Se lo decimos a Yoren?

— Mañana, ahora olvidemos este embrollo. ¿Le gustaría a milady compartir el lecho con este humilde herrero? Prometo no aprovecharme de ti, no mucho al menos— Gendry por fin estaba de buen humor, y con el problema resuelto Arya irrumpió en una sonora carcajada y brincó sobre su regazo.

— Más vale que te aproveches todo lo que yo quiera o mandaré por la guardia para te encierren en las celdas negras.

Rieron a carcajadas sueltas y por una noche olvidaron que tendrían que darle noticias desagradables a uno de sus hijos por la mañana.

Yoren, por su parte, estaba inquieto. Cumpliría con su deber, por supuesto, al fin y al cabo sabía que él solo era el repuesto. Ned era el heredero y eso le había dado toda la libertad del mundo para dedicarse a sus libros sin que nadie se preocupara por instruirlo en cosas tediosas como gobernar. Eso era cosa de Ned. Por otro lado, tampoco había tenido que ocuparse de hacer el papel de "príncipe encantador", Orys se las arreglaba perfectamente bien en esos asuntos. Cada vez que por alguna razón debían asistir a festines o torneos, Ned se ocupaba del combate y Orys del baile. Todos estabas contentos. Desafortunadamente, no podría librarse del matrimonio, aunque tampoco tenía razones para intentarlo. Todas las jóvenes de la corte que conocía se le hacían increíblemente tontas y muy aburridas, sin mencionar que lo veían con el deseo secreto de que Ned sufriera una muerte espantosa y él se convirtiera en heredero para poder ser reinas. Le molestaba esa mirada. Alguna se lo había mencionado incluso, en aquella ocasión en que Ned se cayó del caballo durante unas justas. "Si desafortunadamente nuestro príncipe no sobreviviera…", dijo la muy estúpida. Yoren sintió unas ganas increíbles de robarse el martillo de su hermano y darle un buen golpe en esa cabeza hueca que tenía, pero no era suficientemente fuerte como para levantar esa cosa infernal que al parecer todos los Baratheon menos él, amaban. ¿Cómo se llamaba esa boba? ¿Era alguna parienta lejana de los Florent, o era una Westerling? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Bien, fuera quien fuera la novia que le destinaran sus padres, se casaría con ella y procuraría ser un buen esposo, a menos que fuera una completa estúpida, en ese caso se vería obligado a huir a Antigua y convertirse en maestre, tal como había sido su sueño de la juventud.

Cuando encontró a sus padres y hermanos sentados en el solar supo que se había decidido. Ni qué decir, el dio rojo de su padre trabaja rápido.

— ¿Y bien, cuál es la sentencia?

— Llegó un cuervo de Antigua.

— ¡Ah, una Hightower entonces!

— Podríamos pedir a Lord Baelor que venga con todas sus hijas, para que la elección sea a tu gusto—sugirió Gendry.

— No tiene caso, acepta y que manden a la que quieran, al final todas serán iguales.

— Eso es una tontería, nosotros somos totalmente diferentes, los dioses serían muy crueles si me hubieran dado una cara como la tuya— dijo Orys y Caeta se rió del chiste con él. Yoren no lo encontró gracioso.

— No desperdicies la oportunidad que te da tu padre, podrías arrepentirte después— insistió Arya.

— No desperdicio nada, sólo se los hago más fácil. Dicen que Lord Baelor está enfermo de casi todo menos soriagris, ¿para que lo obligamos a venir hasta acá? Que mande a su hija, me caso con ella y en un tiempo los visitamos. Siempre he querido ver Antigua.

— Bien, entonces está decidido, el cuervo vuela hoy mismo.

En Antigua, la hija mayor de Lord Baelor recibía la noticia. Todavía no había confirmación, pero su padre aseguraba que el rey bastardo no rechazaría a una Hightower de Antigua, en especial porque su hijo mayor estaba casado, sólo podía ofrecer a los segundones mientras que él ofrecía a la más bella de sus hijas— las hermanas menores se sintieron ligeramente ofendidas por esa afirmación pero como era la verdad no se quejaron— Alerie agradeció a su padre tan honroso casamiento y se retiró a llorar a sus habitaciones. Tal vez el príncipe sería un buen hombre. Todos decían que los príncipes eran altos, fuertes y guapos, como el rey Gendry, al que apodaban el Toro, pero ella siempre había esperado casarse con un hombre más amable, más tranquilo y con sentido del humor, que no pensara en guerra y matanzas todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, era su deber, debía honrar a su Casa y establecer lazos con la Casa reinante, que al parecer perduraría por varios siglos más, especialmente después de la vergüenza que había caído sobre su nombre cuando su tía Alysanne abandonó a su esposo, Ser Jorah Mormont, para convertirse en la amante de un príncipe quesero. Sí, se casaría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de George R.R. Martin, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes para que sean felices un ratito. ¡Nada es mio, no me demanden!**

Cap.2

Los preparativos fueron sencillos, al menos en Desembarco del Rey. Debido a la salud de Lord Baelor y el peligro que suponía exponer a sus hijas más pequeñas a un viaje peligroso por el mar, se decidió que Lady Alerie viajaría acompañada de una dama de compañía y una comitiva de espadas juramentadas para entregarla en el septo. La dote de Alerie era extraordinaria, Lord Baelor no reparó en gastos. La novia llevaba grandes baúles repletos de vestidos, vajilla, joyas de oro y plata, la mayoría fabricada en los talleres orfebres de las resplandecientes ciudades libres. Alerie no estaba muy contenta con la dama que se escogió para acompañarla. Era la hija bastarda de Lord Cuy, Falyse. Nunca le había agradado, pero los Cuy eran vasallos de los Hightower, y si se deshacían de una hija incómoda, mejor para ellos.

Antes de partir, Alerie guardó en su corpiño el único tesoro que le importaba, un pañuelo que le había dado su madre antes de morir. En su lecho de muerte, llamó a su hija y con un cuchillito se sangró el dedo y vertió tres gotas de sangre sobre un pañuelito blanco de amatista. Su madre sabía que de todas sus hijas, Alerie era la más sumisa, débil incluso, tímida y callada, a pesar de ser mucho mayor que sus hermanas. Al entregárselo le dijo:

— Querida niña, guarda bien este pañuelo, que debe acompañarte a lo largo de tu vida, mientras lo tengas piensa en mí y recuerda que en este pañuelo está toda la valentía y ferocidad que necesitarás para tomar tu lugar en el mundo y hacerte escuchar.

Desde entonces, Alerie no salía a ningún lado sin su pañuelo, recordando "mientras lo tenga, seré valiente", y lo repitió tantas veces que llegó a convencerse de que era verdad. En alguna ocasión decidió salir a visitar a un librero que se decía que tenía los tomos más raros del mundo. Su padre reprobaba que dedicara tanto tiempo a la lectura por lo que se escabulló de la fortaleza vestida con sus ropas más humildes. Al dar la vuelta en un callejón desconocido se encontró con un aprendiz de maestre que ahogado de borracho la acorraló contra la pared. Seguramente intentaría violarla y cuando el terror la invadió y pensó que no tendría fuerza para luchar, escuchó claramente una voz que venía del pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo. Las gotas de sangre le dijeron: "¡Si tu madre lo supiera, se partiría su corazón de pena!" En ese momento una fuerza desconocida la invadió y pateó al villano entre las piernas con tanta fuerza que cayó al piso gimiendo de dolor, con lo que pudo escapar de regreso al castillo. Desde entonces, cada vez que dudaba de su propio coraje, le hablaba a las gotas de sangre y ellas le respondían.

Cuando abordaron el barco, lo primero que hizo Falyse fue acomodarse en el mejor lecho del camarote. Como vio a Alerie sorprendida le dijo:

—Soy una dama de compañía, no una sirvienta y soy tan noble como tú, yo también necesito descansar —Alerie estaba cansada y nerviosa, por lo que no quiso discutir y cambió la conversación. Al poco rato sintió sed, y pidió a su compañera:

—Falyse, tengo sed, ¿podrías servirme un poco de vino?

— Si tenéis sed —dijo la Camarista, —sírvela usted misma. Yo no soy vuestra criada.

Como tenía mucha sed, la Princesa se levantó y se sirvió vino, cuando regresaba a su lecho escuchó a las gotas de sangre que le dijeron:

— ¡Oh, si tu madre lo supiera, se partiría su corazón de pena!..

Pero no dijo nada y regresó a descansar.

Tras unos días de viaje, una tormenta espantosa se desató y el buque estaba al borde del naufragio. Las escoltas de espadas juramentadas, pusieron a Lady Alerie y a la doncella en una barca, con el baúl que contenía sus mejores ropas y joyas, una ración de agua y comida para varios días y las dejaron en altamar donde pudieron ver como la nave que debía llevarlas a Desembarco del Rey se hundía. Alerie intentó calmar a su compañera: —Ya verás, alguien nos encontrará, la princesa de Dorne también naufragó y un buque de comerciantes la llevó hasta Desembarco del Rey, donde se casó con el príncipe Eddard, los dioses nos protegerán también.

— ¡A los siete infiernos con tus dioses, vamos a morir! — Falyse no se caracterizaba por ser muy piadosa.

Entonces Alerie sugirió que tiraran sus cofres por la borda para que la carga no fuera tan pesada, pero la doncella se negó en redondo y en lugar de eso le contestó:

—Si quieres ir más ligera, tírate tú al mar, yo me quedo aquí.

Pasaron un par de lunas en altamar, preguntándose hacia dónde las llevaría la barcaza. Pronto, lady Alerie se llenó de ampollas por el sol, ya que su doncella había usado su capa para cubrirse, dejándola sin protección. No podían abrir los baúles ya que no tenían la llave. A la distancia, divisaron un barco y aunque la doncella se alegró, Alerie notó que no llevaban estandartes, lo que significaba que bien podrían comerciantes o incluso piratas. Intentó mantenerse quieta pero Falyse se levantó y haciendo señas atrajo la atención de la tribulación. Por la misericordia de los dioses se trataba de unos comerciantes braavosis que las ayudaron a subir a bordo, y al saber que se trataba de la prometida del hijo de la reina Arya, se pusieron serios y dijeron: "Valar Morghulis". Falyse se quedó muda, no sabía qué significaba eso, ¿les estaban cobrando por el viaje, las maldecían? pero Alerie había leído lo suficiente para saber que la respuesta eras: "Valar Dohaeris", con lo que aceptaron llevarlas sanas y salvas a Desembarco del Rey. A la distancia, Alerie escuchaba que los marineros las miraban con miedo y se deshacían en cortesías al verlas pasar. Su braavosi no era muy bueno, pero lo escuchaba murmurar algo sobre la reina Arya, la casa de blanco y negro y otras cosas que no alcanzó a comprender. Entendió la palabra "rostro", pero no pudo adivinar nada más. Al llegar, Alerie miró aterrorizada la gran ciudad y sacando el pañuelo con las gotas de sangre de su madre murmuró: "Mientras las tengas a ustedes, nada me dañará". La doncella notó esto y se alegró mucho, pues ahora tenía poder sobre Lady Alerie, que sin la protección de su amuleto, quedaría débil y desamparada. Esperaron en el puerto a que uno de los marineros corriera a buscar una de las capas doradas para auxiliarlas. Cuando al fin vieron acercarse a un grupo de ellos con una bellísima yegua color miel para llevar a la prometida, lady Alerie se adelantó pero Falyse la detuvo:

—Ahora yo soy la hija de Lord Baelor y tú serás mi doncella, si dices otra cosa nadie te creerá y te azotarán. Alerie iba a protestar cuando Falyse la sujeto del brazo con mucha fuera y le dijo al oído:

— Si te niegas, te juro que te mataré, en lo que el príncipe se tarde en averiguar quién dice la verdad te ahogaré mientras duermas, soy mucho más fuerte que tú y te juro que lo haré. Es más, te cortaré el cuello ahora mismo. Que me cuelguen, no me importa, estoy harta de las doncellas de alta cuna consigan maridos importantes mientras que las bastardas no podemos aspirar a ningún príncipe.

— Voy a gritar— dijo Alerie, pero la doncella le dijo— hazlo, para cuando lleguen estarás muerta.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Ya te lo dije.

— No lo haré, lo contaré en cuanto lleguemos a la fortaleza. Se lo diré a las capas doradas.

— No lo harás, júrame antes todos los dioses que no dirás nada a ningún ser viviente o morirás aquí mismo, júralo por los siete y por la sangre de tu madre— y metiendo la mano en el corpiño de Alerie le quito el pañuelo.

Entonces el valor de Lady Alerie desapareció y juró en nombre de los siete y la sangre de su madre.

Las capas doradas encontraron a las dos jóvenes y viendo que las dos vestían ropas arruinadas por su accidente en altamar no supieron a quién dirigirse, hasta que Falyse se adelantó y dijo: Soy Lady Alerie Hightower y exijo que me lleven ante el rey. Mi doncella puede caminar. Falyse montó sobre la yegua dorada y Alerie caminó en silencio sin saber qué hacer. Había jurado.

Las capas doradas llevaron a las jóvenes hasta la fortaleza Roja. Falyse iba en la yegua que debía ser el primer regalo de su prometido, pensó con tristeza Alerie. Tal vez era un joven considerado. Por un momento, intentó consolarse pensando que ya no tendría que casarse con un desconocido y supuso que toda la situación podría tener sus ventajas. Llevaría una vida tranquila y le dejaría al príncipe bruto a Falyse, ya que tanto lo quería.

El rey, la reina, los príncipes y princesas que aun vivían en la capital las esperaban frente a la Fortaleza Roja. El rey llevaba un jubón completamente negro y la corona que había sido del Rey Robert, mientras que la reina Arya usaba un vestido gris que se iba oscureciendo al llegar a la bastilla. Las mangas estaban bordadas con perlas grises y llevaba una corona delgada de plata cuyo único adorno era la cabeza de un lobo huargo con rubies en los ojos. Las princesas llevaban vestidos dorados, muy parecidos, aunque la mayor no llevaba ningún adorno mientras que la más pequeña llevaba una pequeña tiara de ópalos y un collar de perlas. Entonces vio a los príncipes. Sí que eran guapos. Se decía que el heredero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en los Jardines de Agua, pero los menores compensaban su ausencia. Los dos eran altos, con el cabello negro carbón y los ojos azules, sólo que el más delgado, también tenía la cara alargada de los Stark, mientras que el fuerte tenía una gran quijada cuadrada y estaba sonriendo como si le hubieran contado algo muy divertido, a diferencia de su padre y hermano, llevaba un vistoso jubón de brocado dorado y café. El príncipe que estaba a su lado parecía sombrío. ¿Cuál sería su prometido? Pero entonces recordó que ya no era lady Alerie, sino una simple doncella.

Los reyes recibieron a las dos y aunque Ser Davos dio el discurso formal de bienvenida, muy pronto fue interrumpido por el reina.

— Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para ser formales, ahora hay que llevarlas adentro. Ser Davos, usted debe saber lo que han sufrido estas dos muchachas solas en el mar, necesitan comida y abrigo.

La reina Arya les dirigió una sonrisa amable, aunque algo fría a las dos muchachas, y Falyse se adelantó para ir a la par del que ella creyó que era el prometido, el más alegre y guapo, hasta que una de las princesas la tomó sutilmente del brazo y le dijo:

—Él es mi hermano Orys, Yoren se ha quedado atrás.

Y así fue. Yoren dejó que marchara la comitiva cuando se fijó por casualidad en la doncella de su prometida, que se encontraba parada en el patio sin saber qué hacer. Conmovido por ver una joven tan delicada en total desamparado se acercó a ella y le pregunto:

— ¿También sobreviviste al naufragio?

— Sí, es que… yo.

— No te preocupes, te encontraremos un buen lugar para que descanses.

En ese momento, mientras los sirvientes conducían a Falyse a los bellos salones que ocuparía, Alerie ocupó un pequeño camarote anexo a las habitaciones de la falsa novia. Como era la doncella a su servicio, tenía que estar cerca de ella, para atender cualquier cosa que le pidieran.

Sin embargo, Alerie había cambiado de opinión sobre su matrimonio. El príncipe Yoren parecía amable, y su delgadez y seriedad le parecieron mucho mejores que la algarabía de su hermano.

Tal vez habría podido ser feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de George R.R. Martin. ¡Nada es mio, no me demanden!**

Cap.3

El festín de bienvenida fue austero, al menos para lo que esperaba Falyse, que prefería sin duda al príncipe menor sobre el que se suponía sería su marido, pero considerando que también era príncipe se casaría con él, aunque fuera tan serio y no dejara de ver a Alerie a través del salón de banquetes. La debió haber dejado vagar sola en el muelle, pero las capas doradas la escoltaron también y no pudo hacer nada. No se le ocurría cuánto tiempo más podría mantener la farsa. Tenía que casarse con el príncipe cuanto antes, pero mientras tanto aprovecharía para coquetear con todos los caballeros y nobles que encontrara, sólo en caso de que algo saliera mal. Una visita de las hijas menores de Lord Baelor, tal vez. En el centro de la mesa, Gendry no dejaba de preocuparse por su hijo que estaba completamente distraído, seguramente no le había gustado la novia y no había nada que se pudiera hacer. ¡Qué error!

— ¿Tú también te fijaste?— le preguntó Arya.

— ¿Qué hicimos una estupidez? Sí.

— No, me refiero a Yoren, ha estado viendo a la doncella de su prometida toda la noche.

— Si R'hllor es bueno se le pasará, o al menos eso espero. Y si no lo hace será tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? Lo último que supe fue que TÚ eres el rey, yo sólo soy la consorte.

— ¡Ja, por favor! En todas las tabernas de la ciudad se canta sobre cómo la que manda en este lugar eres tú. Yo sólo te hacía caso.

—Mentira, todo esto fue tu idea.

— ¿Mi idea? ¿Cuándo ha sido mi idea una de las locuras que hemos hecho juntos? Huir de Harrenhal fue tu idea…

— Cállate, habrías terminado muerto si no fuera por mí.

— Huir de la hermandad y dejarme tirado fue tu idea.

— ¡Ibas a abandonarme por ellos! Me mintieron.

— Deshacernos de tu doncellez en el piso de una cabaña en ruinas fue tu idea…

— Como si te hubieras quejado. Además, si la dama le desagrada tanto podemos encontrar una forma de deshacernos de ella.

— Y ofender a los Hightower, hasta yo sé que es pésima idea.

Tendría que casarse, no había duda. El problema es que la doncella tímida que se sentaba entre los criados al fondo del salón, por petición expresa de Falyse que hasta había exigido que la enviaran a la cocina tenía que ser la mujer más bonita que Yoren hubiera visto jamás. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima y para ser honestos estaba fastidiado de su futura esposa. No paraba de hablar sobre un montón de estupideces que a él no le importaban. Él lo había intentado, al menos, le había preguntado sobre Antigua, quería saber todo de la Citadela, pero parecía que esa mujer no estaba interesada en otra cosa que no fueran baladas de bardos famosos que juraba que le habían dedicado un sinfín de himnos a su belleza. No era fea, pero no le gustaba para nada. Vaya, preferiría a una de las hijas de Ser Bronn del Aguasnegras antes que su prometida. Entonces, la doncella tímida miró en su dirección y Yoren se puso del color de un tomate. ¡Lo había visto! No supo dónde esconderse ni qué hacer con las manos, entonces apuró su copa de vino y rezó: "Padre, Madre, Herrero, Guerrero, R'hllor, el ahogado, los norteños, quién sea, ayúdenme. Mátenme ahora pero no permitan que me case con esa mujer".

La mañana siguiente trajo mucho trabajo en la cocina. Pastel Caliente se movía por todas partes sin parar, los humores salían de las estufas y sus hijos e hijas revoloteaban por todos lados sin que su pobre madre, Azafrán, pudiera mantenerlos quietos.

Por órdenes de Falyse, Alerie había sido asignada a la cocina y había pedido que no saliera de ella sino para atenderla. A los reyes no les cayó en gracias su soberbia, pero decidieron ser complacientes hasta la boda, ya después le explicarían cuáles eran las normas de cortesía que se seguían en la Fortaleza Roja. Pastel Caliente era un hombre rechoncho y agradable. Las fregonas le cobraron afecto casi de inmediato y la ayudaban cuando la veían batallar mucho para dejar un plato bien limpio. Aprendió a barrer, a fregar el piso y hasta cocinar un poco al primer intento. Las hijas de Pastel Caliente también se encariñaron con ella y en cuanto le dieron un descanso la llevaron con ellas a dar un paseo por la ciudad y a ver a los caballeros en la arena de práctica, pero fue Yoren, el que hubiera sido su esposo quien le dio el mejor regalo que se pudo imaginar. Un par de días después de haber llegado, Alerie estaba tallando el piso del salón del trono después de que la loba de la reina dejara un bonito recordatorio de su presencia, cuando vio entrar al príncipe, que al verla estuvo a punto de retroceder y puso una cara de dolor muy extraña, como si le doliera concentrarse en algo. Entonces, de improviso se acercó, colocó el libro que estaba leyendo en uno de los tronos, se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Hola"

Alerie intentó murmura algo como: "Su alteza" pero antes de que pudiera terminar, él la interrumpió y le preguntó su nombre. Alerie tuvo que inventar algo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue "Alicent". En seguida, el príncipe dio media vuelta y se fue. Alerie no tenía idea de qué había pasado, pero notó que en su apuro dejó olvidado el libro que había llevado consigo. No lo pudo resistir y tomó el volumen. Era un libro reciente, estaba firmado por Lord Samwell Tarly, seguramente se lo había enviado al rey tan pronto terminó de escribirlo. Trataba sobre el largo invierno y era tan nuevo que dudaba de que hubieran llegado volúmenes a Antigua. Se sentó en los escalones que llevaban al trono y comenzó a leer. Eso era lo único que extrañaba de su antigua vida, los libros, estaba leyendo una vívida descripción de los caminantes blancos cuando el príncipe regresó y la vio. Pensó que iba a gritarle, pero en lugar de eso se ruborizó y algo sorprendido le preguntó: "¿Sabes leer?"

Yoren estaba horrorizado. No podía casarse con ella, por más que quisiera, tal vez si la hubiera conocido antes de ese maldito compromiso, pero nada le impedía seguirla con discreción a todas partes. Habían pasado unos pocos días y toda la corte sabía que estaba prendado de la criada de su prometida. Corrían chistes crueles y apuestas sobre cuándo la dejaría con un bastardo, Elenei era la única que le contaba todo lo que se decía, él estaba tan absorto en su infatuación descabellada que podrían haberle cortado la cabeza sin que lo notara.

— Lady Alerie no es simpática, pero va a ser tu esposa y debes ser considerado con ella. También piensa en nuestros padres. No querrás que te empiecen a comparar con el abuelo Robert, ¿verdad? A papá le molestaría mucho.

Su hermanita tenía razón, por eso no pudo confesarle que había llevado a la criada "Alicent" a su biblioteca privada y le había dado una llave para que entrara a leer cuando quisiera. Elenei tenía razón, todos se habían dado cuenta, incluyendo a Falyse que comenzó a preocuparse y decidió que tenía que deshacerse de ella, por lo que le pidió al rey que le diera una ocupación a su doncella que fuera más agradable para ella. En los parques que rodeaban el castillo tal vez, donde Pastel Caliente criaba a sus gansos. A Gendry le pareció bien, él mismo extrañaba salir de las murallas de la Fortaleza y huía a su antigua forja cada vez que podía. Por otro lado, el hijo menor de Pastel Caliente era el encargado de cuidar a los gansos y podía guardarle compañía, sin mencionar que sería bueno alejarla de Yoren. Mientras él viviera, ninguno de sus hijos engendraría bastardos, y si lo hacían, los obligaría a casarse, así se tratara de una mendiga con psoriagris. Y si los Hightower querían guerra, guerra tendrían, pero lo mejor sería evitarlo a toda costa. Ya había visto demasiadas carnicerías en su vida.

Y así, Alerie salió de los muros de la fortaleza con el hijo mayor de Pan Caliente, Conrado, rumbo al parquecillo donde cuidaban a los gansos.

Al llegar al prado, Alerie y Conrado se sentaron sobre la hierba. Era un buen muchacho, rechoncho como su padre, pero sólo hablaba de comida, de cómo preparar pasteles y lo difícil que era condimentar la comida cuando el príncipe heredero estaba con su esposa en la Capital.

—Esos dornienses comen serpientes, imagínate eso… ¡Serpientes! No sabes cómo me da miedo matarlas, pero lo peor es quitarles la piel y la espina, es muy complicado, y las especias… ¡son una pesadilla!

Después de un rato Alerie estaba aburrida y se entretuvo haciendo una guirnalda de flores que fue trenzando en su cabello. Tenía un cabello bellísimo, brillante y del color del trigo, al verlo, Conrado insistió en que le diera unos mechones. Alerie no quiso y como el pequeño Conrado insistía, la dama empezó a cantar:

Vuela, vuela, viento alado, llévate el sombrero de Conrado. Para que él vaya  
detrás, corre, y corre, y correrás. Mientras peino mis cabellos, que brillan más bellos.

Entonces sopló el viento, llevándose el sombrero de Conrado por los campos y obligando al Pastorcillo a correr detrás de él. Cuando volvió el pastor Alerie ya se había trenzado el cabello y Conrado no pudo robarle ni uno. Se enojó con ella y pasaron el resto del día en silencio. Lo mismo sucedió al día siguiente y al día que siguió a ese. Como ya faltaba poco para la boda, un día Conrado entró al despacho del Rey y le dijo:

— Majestad, tengo un problema, y usted me dijo una vez que podía pedirle ayuda si tenía uno.— Tanto Gendry como Arya quería mucho a los hijos de Pastel Caliente y hasta al nieto que acababa de nacer, pero nunca había agradecido tanto una visita de ellos como en ese momento. Practicar la escritura lo fastidiaba y tener que firmar con su nombre una y otra vez lo mataba de aburrimiento.

— Cuenta con eso, si puedo ayudarte lo haré, a ver, siéntate y dime qué te pasa — dijo Gendry.

— Ya no quiero que la pastora me ayude a cuidar los gansos, si quiere se puede quedar ella y yo me iré con mi padre y mis hermanos a las cocinas.

— ¿Por qué no quieres cuidar gansos con ella?

— Porque todos los días se burla de mí.

Y entonces Conrado le contó todo lo que sucedía en el prado, y cómo él, cada día, se veía obligado a correr detrás de su sombrero.

Gendry no sabía si estar divertido o creerle siquiera. ¿Qué cuento era ese? Le dio permiso para que se quedara en las cocinas y ayudara con los preparativos para la boda. Por la noche, mientras se quitaba las botas y la camisa **[favor de imaginar a Gendry sin camisa y sonreír, gracias]** le contó a Arya todo el cuento que se le hacía divertidísimo, pero ella se lo tomó más en serio.

¡Lo sabía! Arya no estaba sorprendida, sabía que esa doncella nunca había servido en su vida y que la novia de su hijo era una farsante. Ella misma había sido tantas caras diferentes que sabía reconocer una mentira en cuanto salía de la boca del pobre infeliz que quisiera engañarla. Pero sabía que Gendry no le creería sin pruebas, así que decidió averiguar por su cuenta. La había estado siguiendo por días, sin decirle a Gendry, por supuesto, que siempre estaba muy ocupado y pasaba la mayor parte del día en compañía de Ser Davos. Silenciosa y rápida. Vio a la falsa novia recorrer la fortaleza de arriba abajo y murmurar, también la vio hablar algunas veces con la que se suponía que era su doncella, pero que era dolorosamente obvio que jamás había trabajado en su vida. De las conversaciones con Pastel Caliente sabía que habían tenido que enseñarle todo desde el comienzo, aunque había mejorado mucho y ya casi no requería que le dieran instrucciones. Recordaba perfectamente bien la noche del festín, cuando la prometida de su hijo le exigió a la doncella que permaneciera de pie junto a ella para ser su copera, al menos hasta que notó que Yoren no le quitaba los ojos de encima y la mandó de regreso con los sirvientes. Tenía manos delicadas y a pesar de las quemaduras provocadas por el sol, no tenía callos en los dedos, ni la dureza en los músculos de los antebrazos que las mujeres acostumbradas a servir y lavar suelen tener. Era una farsante. Las dos eran rubias, pero mientras la doncella tenía el cabello color trigo, la falsa prometida tenía el cabello más claro y muchas pecas en la nariz.

Igual que el honorable Ned Stark, Arya recurrió al libro de antiguos linajes para revisar la casa Hightower. Habían llegado cuervos preguntando por qué no se habían recibido cartas de lady Alerie, a quien su padre mencionaba como la más hermosa de sus hijas. Si bien era cierto que los padres suelen tener esa opinión sin importar que sus hijas sean horrendas, le llamaba la atención que la novia de su hijo no pudiera escribir su nombre con elegancia, sin mencionar que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre la historia de su propia Casa. No sabía casi nada sobre la fe, claro, ella tampoco, pero ella había perdido a su septa y al maestre Lewin siendo muy joven, se suponía que la dama de Antigua había estado resguardada toda su vida en el castillo de una familia noble.

Cerró el libro y se fue a buscar a la novia de su hija, le preguntó por su abuelos, por el linaje de los Hightower y como esperaba, la falsa novia respondió mal a todas las trampas que le puso. Sólo faltaba averiguar el misterio de quién era la otra dama. ¿Sería la verdadera lady Alerie o alguna otra dama noble que sobrevivió al naufragio? Tal vez la novia verdadera se ahogó y las otras mujeres decidieron tomar su lugar. No sería raro, Jayne Poole se había hecho pasar por ella y ninguno de los norteños que asistieron a su supuesta boda dijo algo al respecto.

Ya había tenido suficiente, atravesó los corredores que llevaban al despacho del rey y entró sin llamar. Gendry se estaba dando tumbos contra la madera del escritorio. ¡Lo que faltaba, tres muertos y dos heridos en una taberna la noche anterior! ¿Qué las capas doradas no servían para nada? Tendría que poner más vigilancia en algunas calles, o al menos estaba planeando ocuparse de eso cuando entró Arya y le dijo:

— Tenemos un problema.

— ¿Los niños?

— La prometida de Yoren. Nos han estado engañando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Si algo de esto fuera mío, sería una persona feliz y millonaria, pero en lugar de eso debo trabajar casi todo el día como las personas normales, cobrar cada mes y llenar el hueco de mi corazón pidiendo prestados los personajes de _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ para creer que puede haber un final feliz en la venganza. George R.R. Martin es dueño de todo. No gano dinero con esto, es pura terapia.

Cap.4

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?—le preguntó Gendry a su esposa. Él había pasado el día esperanzado recibir una recompensa en brazos de su salvaje esposa por su arduo trabajo en las audiencias del día, pero en lugar de lanzarlo de un empujón sobre el lecho de plumas para demostrarse su aprecio se había encontrado con una reina muy enojada. Habían pasado tantos años juntos y sin embargo seguía sin saber en qué estaba pensando. La había conocido como una niña disfrazada de hombre y después, como una doncella florecida con rostros desconocidos hasta que la hizo recordar, la obligó a recordar. Todavía podía oler la humedad del bosque nevado cuando recordaba su reencuentro y el olor a madera quemada de la cabaña destartalada donde se refugiaron en su camino al norte. Esa noche se había convertido en "su" Arya. Después de tantos años, guerra, muerte, intrigas y trabajo la seguía queriendo y deseando tanto como esa noche.

—Deja de sonreír como idiota y escucha, esto es importante— lo interrumpió Arya. Sí, aunque los embarazos le hubieran ensanchado las caderas y la edad le hubiera sumido un poco las mejillas seguía siendo esa muchacha menuda del bosque que tanto amaba, la misma molestia en el trasero de siempre.

—Estaba pensando en ti— le respondió Gendry.

—Lo que deberías estar pensando es en la carta que debemos enviar a los Hightower. Hay que exigir que venga algún representante de la familia. La escolta se ahogó y necesitamos estar seguros de que tenemos a la novia verdadera.

—Arya, ya casi es la hora del lobo, ¿no podemos… disfrutar lo que queda de la noche?

— Escribe a Antigua y tal vez la noche mejore.

—Pero la prometida de Yoren pidió, no, exigió la muy mandona que no se invitara a su hermanas.

— ¿Y no se te hace extraño?

—Tal vez no quiere que la hagan ver mal, podrían ser más bonitas que ella.

—Bien, tengo un plan.

—No, por favor, no Arya, tus planes suelen terminar con alguien degollado. ¿No hemos tenido suficiente sangre en Desembarco del Rey?

— ¿Si te juro que no le cortaré el cuello a nadie me ayudarás?

— ¿Puedo agregar un beso al trato?

—Puedes.

La mañana siguiente, el rey llamó a Conrado, debía acompañar a la pastora de gansos una vez más, sólo para explicarle sus obligaciones a la doncella que lo sustituiría. El pobre muchacho se dirigía a su destino cuando encontró a la reina. No iba con escolta, esa loba gigantesca que aterraba a todos era toda la protección que necesitaba. Lo asustó. Oh, los norteños podían ser aterradores. Lo que más le daba miedo de la reina Arya eran sus ojos, profundos y grises, nunca se podía adivinar si estaba complacida o molesta. Como las nevadas veraniegas del norte, eran engañosas.

—Su majestad— Conrado hizo una reverencia pero Arya le insistió que no era necesario.

—Conrado, como la pobre Alicent se quedará sola, he decidido que una de mis doncellas le haga compañía de hoy en adelante. Su majestad me ha dicho que no quieres seguir cuidando de los gansos.

—Es que, verá usted, lo que pasa...

—No importa... —lo interrumpió Arya. Una de mis doncellas irá con ustedes para que le digas todo lo que necesite saber y pueda acompañar a Alicent de hoy en adelante.

—Muchas gracias, su Alteza, digo, no, su Majestad, es decir...

—Ve a descansar muchacho, mañana te hará falta.

La Reina desapareció en los pasillos mientras el pobre Conrado se quedaba confundido. Era una Stark del norte en verdad, pero lo que en verdad lo asustaba era el no poder adivinar nada en su cara. ¿Estaba satisfecha, molesta, indignada? Nadie los sabía. Era hielo, frío y duro de romper.

Al siguiente día, Alicent estaba a punto de salir de la fortaleza por la puerta del lodazal cuando vio aparecer a Conrado y una muchacha que nunca había visto, debía tener más o menos su edad y a juzgar por el vestido debía ser una de las damas de la reina. Los tres emprendieron el camino, la nueva doncella no hablaba y cuando llegaron al prado se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a los arbustos, había bebido demasiada agua. En ese momento, aprovehando que sería la última vez que estaría solo con Alicent Conrado volvió a pedirle encarecidamente que le diera algunos de sus cabellos. La doncella, por supuesto, no tenía ninguna necesidad de orinar, pero se escondió detrás de unas matas para ver con sus propios ojos como la doncella "Alicent" se comenzaba a peinar los cabellos y al empezar a cantar, el sombrero de Conrado salía volando. El pastorcillo tuvo que correr detrás de él y cuando regresó, "Alicent" ya había recogido y guardado sus cabellos bajo una cofia, entonces la supuesta doncella salió de su escondite y se unió al grupo.

— Eso vientos son raros en el sur, a menos que estés en el Valle, pero en el Norte son muy normales.

— ¿Eres del norte?— preguntó "Alicent".

— Sí, ¿y tú?

— De Antigua…—no tenía caso esconderlo, Alerie estaba tan cansada por el trabajo que no tenía fuerzas para inventar algo.

— ¿Es bonito? Yo conozco muchos lugares, viajé del norte hasta Desembarco del Rey, luego estuve en las Tierras de los Ríos y hasta Braavos.

— ¡Braavos! Oh, cómo me gustaría ver sus canales. Solo he visto Antigua, y ahora Desembarco del Rey, aunque me gusta mucho mi hogar, las ciudades empedradas, Torrealta… no te imaginas que vista tan bonita tiene, en especial desde los salones superiores, es una gran fortaleza de piedra negra que resplandece con la luz del faro que está en los más alto de la torre, y al atardecer, el sol ilumina la desembocadura del río vinomiel y pareciera que está hecho de todos los metales conocidos en lugar de agua…— Alerie no pudo evitar su entusiasmo, recordar su hogar y a su familia. Su hermanitas eran muy pequeñas como para ser sus compañeras de juego, pero le contó todo sobre ellas con una mezcla de alegría y añoranza, sus primos, los sirvientes y hasta las peleas entre los guardianes que estaban encargados de mantener vivo el fuego del faro. Alerie continuó con su historia aunque Conrado estaba aburrido y decidió que era hora de marcharse. No se imaginaba que había compartido la mañana en compañía de la misma reina.

Esa noche, Arya pudo anunciarle a su marido que, como siempre tenía razón, pero Gendry estaba tan acostumbrado a que así fuera que no le importó mucho. Al contrario, aceptó formar parte de la siguiente parte del plan de Arya, que esta vez sí se lo agradeció con lujo de afecto.

Tan contento estaba el rey por la mañana que no reparó en las escoltas de capas doradas que lo seguían por toda la fortaleza. Estaba buscando a la pastora de gansos y dejó dicho en la cocina que en cuanto regresara fuera enviada a su despacho. Comenzaron las especulaciones. ¿Habría hecho algo el príncipe Yoren? ¿Ya le habría dejado un bastardo en la barriga? Pero no era ninguno de esos casos. El rey estaba decidido a que la niña confesara, ¿quién era la impostora y dónde estaba la verdadera novia?

Mientras tanto, en las habitaciones de Caeta, Yoren había optado por tirarse boca abajo en el piso para quejarse amargamente de sus desgracias, afortunadamente la habitación de su hermana mayor tenía un mullido tapete con decorados florales sobre un fondo negro que le resultaba bastante cómodo cuando quería maldecir su "infeliz suerte".

— Lamentarte todo el día y escondértele a tu novia no va a detener la boda. Yo que tú escapaba. Podríamos fingir tu muerte, que Orys se case con ella y tú podrías vivir en el bosque.

— Cat, mi querida Cat, eres mi hermana preferida, por favor no digas necedades que me hagan cambiar de opinión.

— Con unos libros y un arco podrías sobrevivir, Madre y Padre pasaron cosas peores cuando salieron de la Capital con la Guardia.

— A ver, a ver Cat, vamos estableciendo algo. No soy tú, no puedo matar un animal ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello. Vaya, no podría atinarle a un conejo ni aunque me loe entregaran ya muerto sobre una bandeja.

— Pero no le pones reparos al jabalí que te prepara Pastel Caliente.

— Tal vez si me dejo morir de hambre como Baelor el Santo podría librarme de esto. ¡Por favor, dioses, todos, mátenme ya!

— No seas dramático— Caeta estaba entretenida puliendo su arco, era un arma preciosa, regalo del rey en su último día del nombre, en madera de árbol corazón, blanca y grabada con ciervos, leones y un montón de cosas más que a Yoren le importaban un cuerno porque lo iban a casar con una bruja. ¡Eso era, una bruja, una de esas maegis que los dothrakis odian tanto! Si fuera Caeta podría escapar y unirse a los dothrakis, ella sí que sabía cabalgar y usar el arco mientras andaba a galope tendido. Su hermana lo miró, el pobre estaba tan desesperado que llevaba días sin asearse y traía la misma túnica que no se había quitado ni para dormir, aunque el cinturón y el venero habían desaparecido. Tal vez ni siquiera había comido.

— Vamos, no estés así. Tú mismo dijiste que no te importaba, papá te dio la opción de decidir y te negaste…

— Es que, veras… no es tan sencillo, las cosas, bueno, en realidad, no todo es tan sencillo ahora, lo que pasa es…

— Es la pastora— declaró Cat sin el menor atisbo de sorpresa. Había dejado su arco y se había sentado en el piso junto a Yoren.

— ¡Lo sabes!— el pobre desgraciado se incorporó en el acto.

— Todos lo sabemos.

— No puedo casarme con ella, pero, pero…

— Dilo.

— ¡Nunca!— Gritó Yoren, que al levantarse descubrió que traía la túnica desgarrada de una manga. No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido, de repente sintió muchas ganas de beber algo — ¿Qué quieres que te diga, que soy un idiota, que me enamoré de una pastora y quisiera escaparme con ella cuando YO fui el primero que le soltó a Naed y Cassie miles de discursos sobre la responsabilidad, el honor y la necesidad de afianzar la Casa Baratheon para proteger el reclamo de nuestro Padre? No soy un hipócrita.

— Entonces eres un vanidoso y eso es peor. Estás tan a gusto en su autoridad moral que te aterra aceptar que eres sólo un hombre y que no eres inmune a lo que le pasa a todo el mundo. Cuando madre conoció a papá ninguno sabía que él era hijo del Rey Robert. Y cuando se volvieron a ver ni siquiera lo habían reconocido, eso no evitó que se casaran frente a un árbol corazón y naciera Ned. Si estás tan enamorado de la muchacha, di que quieres hacerte maestre, desaparece, obliga a Orys a casarse con tu novia y así todos estaremos contentos.

— ¿Para que Orys me mate con su martillo? ¡No me quieras tanto Cat!

— Basta, anda, acompáñame a la bahía, tengo ganas de nadar y tú necesitas diversión. Vamos a buscar a Elenei, nos caería bien que nos cante algo.

— No quiero salir, no quiero vivir. — Pero al final Caeta arrastró a Yoren y Elenei, que bajaron a la bahía de Aguasnegras donde Cat nadó, Elenei cantó y Yoren se preguntó cuáles eran las probabilidades de fingir su muerte por ahogamiento.

Un toque tímido avisó a Gendry de la llegada de la pastora.

—Adelante— gritó Gendry.

La pastora hizo una cortesía elegante y delicada y sin levantar la cabeza dijo:

—Su majestad.

— La doncella de la reina me cuenta que no eres feliz entre nosotros. ¿Te ha tratado mal la servidumbre? ¿quisieras otro trabajo? ¿regresar a tu hogar?

— No, no, lo que pasa es que… no es que no sea feliz, es que…

— Mentirle al rey es un delito.

— Es que, tengo algunas tristezas pero todos las tenemos.

— Pues bien, dime las tuyas y veré si puedo remediarlas.

— Es que, no puedo decirlo, ni a vuestra Majestad, ni a ninguna persona viviente en este mundo, lo juré antes los siete y si faltara a mi palabra perdería la vida.

Gendry insistió e insistió, pero no logró que dijese una palabras más, entonces se le ocurrió algo.

—¿Sabes? Algunas veces me gusta visitar la forja donde fui aprendiz, pero hace mucho que no voy y debe estar muy sucia y abandonada. ¿Qué te parece si la arreglas un poco? Te distraerías con un trabajo menos tedioso que andar persiguiendo pájaros todo el día. Además, como sabes creo en el dios rojo R'hollor, y mi forja tiene una buena hoguera, tal vez podría contarle tus penas a él, no romperías tu promesa y tal vez estarías más tranquila.

La doncella no pudo negarse, y se dejó llevar a la forja por una escolta de tres de los hombres de confianza del Rey.

— Aquí es pequeña— le dijeron cuando llegaron a la calle del acero. La pastora entró al pequeño espacio, estaba lleno de ollin.— Volveremos por ti por la noche. El rey aprecia mucho este lugar, déjalo bien ordenado y tal vez te de unos venados de plata, o incluso un dragón.

Los caballeros se marcharon y la doncella comenzó su trabajo, hasta que vio el fuego del hogar, estaba lleno de leños, algunos quemados, pero recordó lo que le dijo el rey y decidió intentar. Debajo de los leños había una ligera chispa. Alerie sopló un poco primero, y con lo que había aprendido sobre prender fuegos, encendió pronto una buena hoguera. La habitación se calentó y entonces recordó su hogar, no pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar, entonces se acercó a la chimenea y comenzó a rezar. Si los Siete la habían olvidado, tal vez R'hllor sí la escucharía. Le pidió que la librara del yugo de Falyse, pidió por la salud de su padre y el bienestar de sus hermanas, se desahogó y contó al fuego todo lo que había pasado, hasta la ternura que sentía por el príncipe que había perdido.

— Aquí estoy yo, olvidada de todo el mundo, cuando me enviaron para ser esposa. ¡Ay, si mi madre lo supiera, el corazón se le partiera!

Lo que no sabía es que Gendry estaba escuchando todo en la pequeña habitación en las que habían dormido alguna vez los aprendices, cuando era sólo un muchacho. Entonces esperó a que la doncella terminara de ordenar el lugar y al anochecer, cuando los caballeros aparecieron para escoltarla de regreso a la Fortaleza Roja, Gendry salió de la misma forma en que había entrado, en silencio, cruzando atajos y callejones que recordaba de su juventud como aprendiz. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Arya.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Qué más quisiera que ser millonaria, pero nada es mío y todo es de George R. R. martín: ¡TODO! (Menos _Timbers and wind_ que es de Paola Bennet, intenté poner el crédito en el texto pero sonaba rarísimo. Bueno, la traducción mal hecha es mía, pero nada más.)

Cap. 5 (Conclusión)

— ¡Voy a matarla! — entró Gendry vociferando. Su paje iba recogiendo cada cosa que se quitaba y le iba arrojando —Nos engañó a todos esa maldita infeliz. Te lo he dicho Arya, los que se creen con más derechos que otros porque son un poco nobles son los peores. No sólo eso, traicionó a la que debió ser su amiga… ¡nobles! Esto no sucedería entre los hijos de Pastel Caliente, no me explico cómo fue que le mintió a todos. ¡Nos mintió! Y pensar que tenemos al pobre Yoren encerrado con su laúd componiendo canciones de príncipes que se casan con mujeres mitad serpiente y terminan tirándose del risco. Debemos castigarla, debe ser ejemplar, debe ser...

Arya lo dejo hablar, Gendry le gustaba más cuando estaba enojado, se le encendían las mejillas y no dejaba de vociferar y moverse de un lado a otro, le recordaba los viejos tiempos.

—O podríamos hacerlo un poco más divertido y usarlo como una buen recordatorio de que no siempre somos tan permisivos como dice la gente. Tú sabes que el que emite la sentencia debe blandir la espalda, tal vez deberíamos dejar que ella misma decida su castigo.

—Sí, claro, y pronto la tendremos reinando desde nuestro trono.

—No te preocupes, será divertido, confía en mí y mejor ve a consolar a Yoren, el pobre piensa que se casará y seguramente está planeando escapar, es lo que yo haría. Mañana, en el desayuno, cuando se empiecen a repartir los regalos, la impostora quedará en evidencia y decidirá su propia fuente, te lo prometo.

Gendry iba a seguir gritando cuando Arya se acercó, rápida y silenciosa para abrazarlo por la espalda, aunque él media tres palmos más que ella y la reina no podía rodearlo por completo con sus brazos ni aunque lograra alargarlos al doble de su tamaño. Lo tranquilizó y le dijo:

—Mejor ve a hablar con Yoren, creo que está con Elenei y Caeta, no se lo digas todo, sólo dile que mañana en el desayuno anunciaremos que se ha salvado, así evitaremos que se tire a la bahía.

Como Arya se imaginaba, Yoren estaba otra vez tirado en el piso con Caeta sentada sobre su espalda y Elenei cantando una canción vieja de guerra.

Mientras tanto, Arya reunió a sus doncellas y se presentó en el cuartito donde dormía Alerie con otras criadas.

–Vamos, despierta pequeña, hay mucho por hacer.

La llevó a las habitaciones de las costureras que al principio se quejaron un poco por ser despertadas hasta que la presencia de Nymeria delató quién era su visitante.

—Tenemos trabajo qué hacer.

Se abrieron los arcones que la ambición de Falyse había logrado salvar. Arya llevó a Alerie a una habitación espaciosa, con una gran cama de postes con dosel de brocado y cerró la puerta.

—¿Mi señora? No comprendo— balbuceó la novia verdadera y Arya le respondió—Mañana se celebra la boda, es tradición que la familia del novio presente regalos a la pareja durante el desayuno, y por más que quieras pensar que estás bien, que te has librado de una vida peligrosa en la corte y podrías aprender a ser feliz, eres quien eres, una Hightower de Antigua y debes recordarlo. Mi padre solía decirnos "Cuando llega el invierno, el lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive". Si quieres seguir siendo una doncella tu vida será fácil, podrías casarte con quien quieras, no preocuparte jamás por si tu familia será víctima de las ambiciones de los otros, pero recuerda, lo único cierto es el invierno y con él, lo desconocido, entonces querrás tener una manada fuerte para entonces, aun si detestas a Yoren, él ...

—No— interrumpió Alerie por primera vez, nadie hacía eso, al menos con la reina Arya— No, no es Yoren, es gentil, inteligente y divertido, me ha hecho reír, me ha hecho sentir que he visto lugares desconocidos sólo al describirlos, basta con escucharlo hablar para sentir en mis propias manos la dureza de los huevos de dragón que se empollan bajo la cuna de los herederos del reino del Este. No es Yoren es… es que perdí el valor.

—Todos hemos perdido el valor alguna vez.

—Es que, mi valor estaba guardado en las últimas gotas de sangre de mi madre, las puso en un pañuelo y me lo dio, esas gotas me hablaban, me recordaban que debía ser valiente, me hacían creer que podía hacerlo todo… pero ahora, sólo tengo miedo.

—Sólo se puede ser valiente cuando se tiene miedo.

En ese momento entraron las costureras con un sinfín de vestidos. Después de revolver las telas, encontró uno que le quedaría bien a la novia a de su hijo, no porque a la reina le importara esas idioteces de los bordados y los corpiños, sino para dar un mensaje.

Llegó la mañana del desayuno, Yoren estaba de un extraordinario buen humor, considerando que la noche anterior, Caeta y Elenei lo habían tenido que someter sentándose sobre su espalda para que no intentara huir por la puerta del lodo.

En la mesa principal, el Rey Gendry, I de su nombre y la Reina Arya, Reyes de los cinco reinos, los Ándalos y los Rhoynar, protectores del Reino, favoritos del Herrero, el Desconocido y los Antiguos Dioses del Norte, se sentaron en el lugar de honor, con su hijo Yoren a la izquierda y la falsa prometida a la derecha. Al extremo de la larga mesa, Caeta, uno de sus muchos pretendientes, el preferido tal vez, Ser Garland, Elenei, que no dejaba de escuchar las anécdotas e historias de Jon Tarly que le describía con todo detalle las múltiples virtudes de su esposa, Tessa Tully y todos los planes que tenían para reedificar Los Gemelos, aunque Elenei esperaba que le hablara de su hermano menor, el que estaba en Antigua. Alerie esperaba. Estaba asustada, pero feliz, llevaba el cabello claro recogido en trenzas decoradas con perlas y broches de amatista. Por la mañana, un ejército de doncellas y costureras habían entrado a sus nuevas habitaciones, le prepararon un baño, le perfumaron el cabello y le pusieron una túnica ajustada de seda bordada en los puños con topacios y pequeños granates colocados en intrincados diseños donde pequeñas flamas jugaban en forma de llamas que salían de una torre estilizada color negro y algunos pequeños pedazos de ónix en la orilla, encima le pusieron un vestido color beige abrochado al frente con cintas de hilo de oro y largas mangas que caían casi hasta el borde del vestido, pero que se recogían en el codo para dejar ver el bordado en los puños de la prenda interior. Remataron el atuendo con un collar de amatistas que hacía juego con la redecilla de su cabello.

Yoren, por supuesto, no se dejo engañar por la redecilla ni el vestido: ¡Era su pastora de gansos! En silencio se prometió a si mismo que honraría a todos los dioses desde ese día en adelante. Sí, llevaría ofrendas a los árboles sangrantes del Norte, tal vez sería solo un poco de fruta y flores, pero bastaría, iría a los servicios del templo rojo con su padre y prendería una vela a todos y cada uno de los dioses del septo.

El desayuno comenzó con los regalos y las bromas, hasta que llegó Ser Davos, con un regalo muy especial para él, que sabía que Yoren apreciaría. Una copia de un libro sobre Aegon el Conquistador y sus hermanas, Yoren ya lo había leído, pero sabía quién había sido la verdadera dueña del libro.

—Mi señor, su Alteza, en este día venturoso y ya que los Hightower gobiernan sobre el lugar más aficionado a los libros que conozco, quisiera darle este regalo.

Un libro cuya primera página tenía escrito "Shireen Baratheon". Yoren se emocionó tanto que abrazó al viejo Ser Davos, que pronto tendría que partir hacia Lannisport. Marla canción de plata le había echado el lazo a su hijo Steffon al fin.

— Ser Davos— dijo el Rey— Nunca ha habido hombre más noble que usted y nunca podré agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por todos nosotros.

—Su Majestad, su tío me elevó de la nada y me hizo caballero, le dio a mis hijos dignidades que jamás pude imaginar.— Su felicidad es toda la recompensa que podría desear.

En ese momento Ser Davos regresó a su asiento y Gendry dijo a la novia de su hijo:

—Hombre valiente y leal. Si tan sólo todos aquellos en quienes confiamos fuera como Ser Davos.

En ese momento, se hizo un silencio y las primeras notas salieron de una canción que a menudo se cantaba en Lannisport, pero que era muy rara en Desembarco del Rey. Las notas eran de una canción melancólica dedicada a la boda roja, nunca se tocaba sino en ocasiones solemnes. Falyse seguía encantada con sus regalos como para reparar en esos detalles y decidió no hacer caso de la advertencia. Una bella doncella tomó su lugar entre los músicos y comenzó:

 _Se canta de un tiempo en que los norteños un rey coronaron, más un niño que un hombre, más cachorro que lobo_

 _Rompió su promesa a todos los Frey, desposó a una extraña, una belleza, una promesa fue_

 _A cambio, fue un novio, lo que el Frey exigió_

 _Y los tablones crucjieron y el viento del rio gimió:_

 _El rey en el norte no sabe a qué boda llegó..._

Al llegar a esa estrofa, la reina le preguntó a Falyse:

—¿Qué harías, hija, por ejemplo, con alguien que traiciona a su amo?

Falyse quería impresionar a los reyes, que eran conocido por esos métodos feroces de ejecución donde ellos mismos se encargaban de cortar cabezas o ajustar sogas en lugar de encargárselo a un criado:

— No merece sino que se le desnude completamente y se le encierre en un barril cuyo interior este erizado de agudos clavos y que, tirado por dos caballos blancos, sea paseada por todas las calles de la ciudad hasta que haya muerto.

 _Y las maderas crujieron_

 _pero el norte aguarda_

 _el día en que se cobre la sangre_

 _que ha de correr a su pies..._

La reina se levantó y dijo:

—Mi padre, Lord Eddad Stark, Guardián del Norte y Mano del Rey nunca emitió un sentencia de muerte que no ejecutara él mismo. Decía "si vas a quitarle la vida a un hombre, lo menos que puedes hacer es verlo a la cara y escuchar sus últimas palabras", pues bien, Falyse , novia falsa, hoy al atardecer, serás colocada en un barril con el interior erizado con clavos y arrastrada por la ciudad.

Y así se hizo, aunque Gendry y Arya le permitieron conservar un vestido de tela basta para que la muchedumbre no se regodeara en su infortunio, era un castigo, no un espectáculo. Los mismos reyes martillaron los últimos clavos para cerrar el tonel y emprendieron la cabalgata. Cada uno de sus caballos llevaba un extremo de la cuerda. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la muchacha murió.

La boda se pospuso unos días más para que las hermanas pequeñas de Alerie pudieran asistir a la ceremonia, que se llevó a cabo en el septo, de acuerdo con la fe de la novia. Si hubo banquete o ceremonia de encaminamiento, Yoren no se enteró. Estaba tan absorto contemplando a su mujer que no fue hasta que se cantó la última estrofa de "La sandalia de la reina" que se percató de que estaba casi desnudo y que Alerie intentaba mantener arriba los tirantes del fondo de su vestido. Vaya, hasta las cintas del corpiño habían intentado arrancarle. Estaban solos y por primera vez en toda su vida, Yoren fue un hombre impulsivo, irresponsable y feliz. No pensó, planeo, evaluó la situación en la que se encontraba. Tomó a su esposa entre sus brazos y se la llevó al lecho de plumas.

¡Que los Otros se llevaran al mundo, qué le importaba!

En el salón, Arya y Gendry compartían la última garrafa de vino sentados en el quicio de una ventana que daba a la bahía de Aguasnegras.

—Bueno, ahí se fue otro.

— Pero se quedará aquí, al menos un tiempo y si tenemos suerte, podremos descansar al menos un tiempo de jugar a los casamenteros.

— ¿Cuándo hemos tenidos suerte, Arry?

— Cuando nos encontramos en la nieve, ¿recuerdas?

— Tienes razón, "mi Señora, mi pequeño fastidio en el trasero", siempre tienes razón.

FIN

Nota de autor: ¡Hola! espero que se hayan divertido un poco. Si quieren que continúe o si tienen alguna petición o algún cuento que quisieran adaptar para Caeta, Orys y Elenei con gusto se atienden peticiones. Por el momento estoy de vacaciones entonces cerraré el changarro dos semanas, pero siéntase libres de sugerir, criticar (si los ayuda a liberar presión) o pasar a saludar. Gracias por leer.


End file.
